With Every Moment That Passes
by iSniffMarkers
Summary: A series of one-shots for Aqualad/Rocket, Kaldur/Raquel. Set both between season 1 and season 2, and in season 2.
1. Welcome to the Team

**Disclaimer: I do not own YJ**

**Introducing... the very first AquaRocket one-shot!In Episode 25, when Rocket joins, it's obvious it's gonna be a pairing. And, since we didn't SEE her join the team, this is kinda a before thing, before the episode... eh XD **

* * *

><p>The sun had already set, and the moon was slowly rising. Very few people were outside, and one of those few was a certain hero- well, not that the ones around him knew that.<p>

At the cave, everything had been hectic. Artemis and Wally were arguing, Robin was raging at his malfunctioning computer, Zatanna was cursing herself for not being able to do her magic correctly, M'Gann was constantly setting off the fire alarm, and Conner was watching his usual 'static', except the sound was turned all the way up from earlier that day.

So to escape it all, the Atlantean had left the Cave, to go for a walk. Nobody had noticed he left, and they probably wouldn't notice until later on into the night. He could be out for as long as he wanted... or at least until Black Canary or Red Tornado told him to return to the cave.

As he was walking around, he was surprised when he walked right into another. "My apologies." he said, offering a hand to help her up, which she accepted. She looked familiar, but he wasn't positive about where from. She was African-American, and her hair was cut short.

She smiled. "It's fine- I wasn't watching where I was going." she said. "I'm Raquel." she quickly introduced herself.

Kaldur couldn't help but to return the smile. "It is nice to meet you- you may call me Kal." he said, deciding the nickname his friends used once in a while would sound more normal.

"Are you just walking around?" Raquel asked curiously.

He could have said he was going somewhere, but he didn't. "No. It was a little loud back at home, and I needed time to think."

Raquel's friendly smile turned sheepish. "Want to tell a stranger what about?"

The Atlantean hesitated, before realizing he did. Well, not exactly with a stranger, but he did want to talk about what was on his mind. He had considered talking about it with someone on the team, but he just couldn't. It was odd- he couldn't talk about it with his friends, but he was fine talking about it with a girl he had just met.

So, the two started walking down the street, in the direction she had been going. Kaldur was careful not to give anything away about who he really was as he told her about everything. He told her about Garth and Tula- his best friend going out with the girl of his dreams. About how he missed his home, and how lately he had been wondering how things would have changed if he had remained.

For half an hour, they walked and talked. Kaldur began wondering if he was boring or annoying her, but when he looked over at her, she was watching him, listening. It surprised him that she was listening- he expected her to lose interest, and say she had to go after the first five minutes... but she didn't.

Kaldur stopped talking. "My apologies- I should not be bothering you with this."

Raquel just smiled again. "Don't worry about it- it sounds like you've wanted to talk to someone about your friends for a while." she looked down the street, before turning back to him. "Want to grab some pizza? It's on me." she offered.

Again, he agreed. Normally, he would have been cautious. For all he knew, Raquel was a spy, and knew exactly who he was. She may even be leading him into a trap... but something about her convinced him she was alright.

Once inside, they grabbed the table in the way back, and then Raquel went to get the pizza. It was good she had gone when she had, because seconds after, his phone vibrated in his pocket. Only the team had it's number, and they only called it when there was no other way to contact them. He must have left his com-link back at the Cave.

He checked to see where Raquel was, before answering the phone. Before he could say a word, the two voices of Robin and Kid Flash sounded through the phone.

"Kaldur, are you with Aquaman?"

"You're with a girl, aren't you!"

"He's on a mission, I bet!"

"He would tell us if he was going on a mission!"

Kaldur rolled his eyes, and waited for the two to shut up. When they both paused for a minute, he saw his chance to finally talk. "I am not with Aquaman, I am still in Happy Harbor. I will be back as soon as I can." he told them, and then hung up the phone. Just before he did, he heard Wally yell '_Are you with a girl?_'

Amused, he stuck his phone back in his pocket, just as Raquel returned with two slices of pizza. "So, do you live around here, or are you just visiting Happy Harbor?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I am often here, with my friends, but I live a while away from here."

"Same- I live in Dakota City. I'm here with a friend." she said, before taking a bite of pizza. Kaldur was about to take a bite of his own slice, when his phone vibrated again. He took it out of his pocket, and checked the screen- this time a text message. Though he was against texting, he quickly checked the message:

**Robin: **_Get back to the cave- Bats has a mission for us tonight._

He sighed, closed the phone, and looked up at Raquel. "I must go- would you like to meet up here again tomorrow?" he asked hesitantly. It was unlike him, but he liked this girl, and wanted to see her again.

For the first time since he met her, she looked sad. Even if it was only slightly upset, it was still odd- and he had only known her for not even an hour! "I'm sorry, Kal, I can't- I'm going back home. I was only here for the day to see what Happy Harbor was like. But... maybe I'll run into you again next time I come here." she said hopefully, with a small smile.

Kaldur smiled back. "Maybe. It was nice meeting you- thank you." he told her, before standing up.

"Bye, Kal." she said, standing up as well. She walked ahead of him, and out the door, while the Atlantean made his way back to the Mountain.

* * *

><p>The next morning when Kaldur woke up, he was tired and sore. The team had been out late last night in Central City, and it was a good thing he hadn't been working alone- he had been distracted all night. Now, he didn't remember why. Deciding he would remember eventually, he got up, got ready for the day, and head out to meet up with his friends.<p>

Black Canary was there as well. When she saw him, she smiled. "Kaldur, just in time."

Not even a minute after she spoke, the computer announced three names. He didn't pay attention to who they were- probably Batman and some League members. Instead, he walked over to his teammates. "Another mission?" he asked Robin.

The Boy Wonder shook his head, and grinned. "The League got a new member; Icon. He has a protege, and she's going to be our new teammate."

"We're all going to the Hall of Justice, and we're watching them announce it to the public from there." Artemis told him. "You would know, if you hadn't slept in."

He ignored that, and turned to the new arrivals. He recognized both from TV, and this was the first time he had seen them in person. The girl turned to them, and since Icon was now talking to Batman and Black Canary, she walked over.

The Boy Wonder pushed himself forward, before she could even speak. "I'm Robin, it's asterous to meet you." he said with a smirk. She only looked confused for a moment, though, because Zatanna walked up to her a second later; then Artemis, and Megan.

Kaldur was last to step up to her. "I am Aqualad, but you may call me Kaldur."

"It's nice to meet all of you- I'm Rocket, but you can call me Raquel." She then grinned at the Atlantean. "Out of curiosity, can I call you _Kal_?" she asked. He froze, and realized that this was the girl he had met last night.

Before he could reply, Batman walked over. "Time to go; You will go to the Hall of Justice after we leave." he told them. Behind him, Black Canary and Icon were already exiting the cave. The Dark Knight then went through himself. As the team followed through, Kaldur watched Rocket.

She was the girl from last night; he knew it. Even when she was in her Rocket suit, he recognized her smile. Eventually, he and Robin were the only two left in the room. The Boy Wonder smiled at him. "Do you know her?"

Kaldur returned the smile. "We are acquainted." he admitted.

"I thought so." Robin said, and then walked into the tubes as well. After a moment, Kaldur followed as well. As he followed the 13-year-old, he had a feeling that it was going to be an excellent day.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll probably <strong>


	2. Maybe

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. **

**Yes, this will be short e_e **

**Sorry for the delay; it's hard to write for them :P Anyways, I have a bunch of one-shots planned for them now xDDD**

* * *

><p>"He won't come down to the beach." Robin grumbled as he walked over to where the rest of the team was waiting. It was Summer; a few months after the Light's attack on the Watchtower, and they were all going to head down to the Beach.<p>

M'Gann frowned, looking over at him, clearly concerned. She was already in her yellow bikini, and had her towel in her hand. "Is he okay? I thought he'd love to come with us. Team bonding!"

Roy, whom had reluctantly agreed to come along after Wally and Robin had pestered him for about half an hour, sighed. "He just got back from Atlantis." he explained. "And..." he trailed off, deciding not to say anything else. M'Gann and Conner knew what he was talking about, as they had both gone with him to Atlantis once. Tula and Garth.

Raquel, whom was wearing a red and black two-piece swimsuit, looked at them curiously, before rolling her eyes. "He's coming, whether he likes it or not." she said, before marching into the other room.

The Boy Wonder grinned. "I guess we know Kal is coming now; he wouldn't want to make her mad..."

Seconds after he spoke, Raquel walked back in with Kaldur'ahm right behind her. He didn't look very pleased; he reminded the team of Roy. "'Kay, let's go!" The african-american teen said with a smile, as the Atlantean walked over to stand with Roy.

* * *

><p>"... Kaldur needs to stop being boring." Robin noted, looking over to where Kaldur was sitting on the beach. While the rest of them, even Roy, had gotten in the water, he had stayed out. He had thrown on one of Roy's shirts; which kept anyone from trying to force him in. Nobody wanted to piss off Roy...<p>

Raquel shielded her eyes from the sun as she looked over at him, eyes narrowed. "I got this." she said, before making her way over to the lone Atlantean.

He looked up at her as she stood in front of him. "I suggest you do not get Roy's shirt wet." he said, looking at her soaked form. From there, they could hear Zatanna and Artemis laugh.

The african american girl rolled her eyes. "You. Shirt Off. Water. _Now_." she said... well, more demanded.

Kaldur'ahm looked up at her. "I do not-"

"Nope." Raquel put a hand up to silence him. "You heard what I said. Now, come on, and stop being such a loner!" she said, offering a hand to help the Atlantean up.

He looked at her hand for a moment, before smiling. He pulled off Roy's shirt, and accepted her help. She led him over to the water, a satisfied smile on her face.

M'Gann couldn't help but smile, before telepathically saying to Conner, "_Maybe with Raquel around, he can finally get over Tula."_


End file.
